


Traxidyas dilema

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is outraged by his inability to save his friend and crash lands on an planet that requires saving from themselves as well as a devastating creature will he be able to save everyone and give them a good moral lesson and will the doctor remember who he is in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the doctors memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a planet in the distant future the doctor finds himself alone and confused for centuries, what could of led to this?,and will he have his memories restored and find that a new adventure awaits him

In the year 3096,in the galaxy of Traxidya,lies the planet Brackia, occupied by Romiansobdians,a race similar to our own but far more superior in intellect,lying deep in the abandon hills is a blue box covered in exotic plants lying there like it's been abandoned for centuries rotting and decaying, among a vast and desert land, deserted apart from a small settlement underground, created as an escape from the rip in their atmosphere 200 years ago ,as a means of survival for the romiansobobians, from the putrid toxic air above,sitting in one of the underground chambers sits a man,a handsome brave clever man,surrounded by photos and plans and scriptures strewn around his feet,he sits in deep thought looking upon a diary that lay on his lap, that he had obtained from a mysterious woman centuries ago, if only he could remember why?it was so important and significant to him?

when a small child enters the room dressed in robes and a Cape interrupting his thoughts, the man looks up and stares at the boy,  
DR  
: can I help you boy?

servant boy  
: Dr the council requests your presence in the chamber

DR:  
why do you call me that boy?why do you call me Dr?

servant boy  
: it is your name sir,the one you told the council upon your arrival

DR:  
fine, fine, take me to them then my boy  
walking along the long winding corridor with small stone like windows, looking out upon the dusty landscape, above a purple sky, dotted with toxic clouds the man got lost in his thoughts,memories that were distant but yet familiar,names,places,a strange planet called earth,memories that was distant yet comforting flashing through his mind a beautiful lady called Clara,what could it all mean? The servant boy interrupts his thoughts.  
servant boy : sir we are here  
DR:  
what?oh thank you my boy  
The servant boy bows,says his goodbyes and leaves the old man to walk into the council chamber alone, he looks upwards and sees a room full of faces from different galaxies looking down upon him.

HIGH CHIEF CONSULATE  
We the council of Traxidia feel that you have completed your time of penance  
,we feel that 9 centuries are long enough for your crimes upon our race and the galaxies beyond,  
we feel now is the right time to restore your memories to you.

THE OLD MAN:  
what do you mean restore my memories to me?  
what did you do?  
why would you do that?no matter what I've done that’s just rude?

THE CHIEF CONSULATE:  
Dr please ,you will understand in due course,  
would you please keep your temper,if you could just do as we as ask,  
everything will fall into place,  
now if you would kindly follow Forsapian he will take you to the medical chamber.

DR  
: FINE,FINE, get on with it then.

FORSAPIAN:  
Doctor please could you just sit on the chair over there

DOCTOR  
: Why? what you gonna do?  
why should I listen to you, I don’t even know you?

FORSAPIAN  
DR please you promised to do as you are told,  
keep your temper,  
I promise you it will not physically harm you,  
you have been through this procedure before,  
and as you can see there is no damage to your physical appearance,  
so please I ask you just sit in the chair over there.

DOCTOR:  
How would I know there's been no physical damage,  
you took my memories away, you could of damaged my central cortex,  
I could of developed faults.

FORSAPIAN  
: Doctor I will not ask you again,please sit in the chair

DR:  
OK.  
The doctor walks over to the chair in a huff, he's very annoyed with the indignity of it all,the memory device is lowered onto his head and Forsapian powers it up.

FORSAPIAN:  
now doctor please sit still ,this will be slightly uncomfortable,  
but I will try not to run the device to quickly so as not to overload your brain.

The Dr sits there patiently waiting,scared,wanting to know what had been taken away from him.As the machine starts slowly he sits there seeing his regeneration's flash before him,

DR:  
who am I ?what is all this?  
how are they all me?  
I am a time lord? a ruler of time?

He shouts.He begins to feel pain hurting his hearts like never before, the people he loved, his granddaughter,Susan,regret of the people he has lost ,those he left behind,those that left him alone, tears fills his eyes as images of river and her beautiful hair floods his mind,

DR:  
it was her that gave me the diary, oh the fun we had,

Then a new face flashes before him,one that has been there all of his lives,a girl that flew in on a leaf,and left him through a whirlwind,a woman he loves so deeply,so heartfelt, his sole mate, beautiful brown eyes, a strong clever young girl,his best friend, he can hear himself shout out

DR  
Clara my Clara,

But just as he was remembering her a great flash happens to his left, he screams out in pain.

DR:  
wait, what was that?

FORSAPIAN:  
we seem to have a malfunction sir, I will try to locate the problem.

DR  
:well hurry up man this is killing me 

(Dr screams again in pain)

FORSAPIAN:  
I am trying my best sir, I assure you,  
it appears there is another attack on the chambers sir,  
they have shorted out the power,  
I will have to remove the helmet manually,  
I am sorry about this but it will hurt,

Forsapian moves over to where the Dr is sitting, sparks flying, machines blowing up around him, some on fire, a big explosion throws him across the room,

FORSAPIAN  
I can't get to you, doctor it's too dangerous.

DR  
For goodness sake get this thing off me now!  
go get my screwdriver its in my chamber,  
it is in the desk draw it's our only hope.

Forsapian climbs out over the debris to the door ,the doctors screams behind him, he runs back up the corridor,avoiding bits of roof and machinery falling on him ,people running in the opposite direction to him, trying to escape,pulling at him,pushing him over,he gets up and glances out of the window,there's he sees the clouds are growing larger, sparks of electricity rains from them,he then stares in horror as he sees it,as it rises out of the smoke,eyes glaring at him,he turns and runs, remembering that he must free the doctor, he is the only one now who can save them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forsapian reaches the drs chamber

Forsapian looks around for the desk and spots it by the window,he opens the drawer and searches through all the bits of paper, with calculations for some device on them, he spots the strange glowing object at the bottom of the drawer, and presumes that it must be the device the Dr has told him to retrieve, he leaves the room running, easier now as he is with the flow of the panicking people.He reaches the medical chamber the Dr is still there but unconscious now the device burning into his head,Forsapian climbs back over the debris desperate to see if he is OK,the shaking and explosions easing now,the thing the clouds must of gone now,they must have had their fill,he approaches the Dr holding the strange glowing device in front of him,desperate to save the Dr.

FORSAPIAN:  
Doctor are you OK?

He leans over shakes the Dr again and again, the instrument glowing hotter in his hand as if it can detect its owner close by,the device in his hand starts making a whirring sound then a great beam of light shoots out the end towards the Dr,blowing the helmet off the drs head,the Dr opens his eyes

DR:  
Ahhhh that’s better,the sonic always knows what to do in a crisis,

he laughs and stands up

DR  
Now if I remember correctly the chief consulate wanted to see me,now on the way you can explain to me what on earth has happened here .

Forsapian and the DR walks through the debris back to the council chambers, the Dr seeing bodies lying all around him, the smell of sulfur in the air,people clutching on to one another looking up at the windows with fear on their faces,children clutching there mothers crying, Forsapian tries to explain that every three weeks for many generations they have been attacked by an unknown force,

FORSAPIAN:  
its in the clouds sir,they build up,grow bigger,then a huge storm follows,it seems like the lightning touches the ground, like its searching for something,then the elderly sick or the young become bright eyed like the electricity is consuming them, and then they die,we have tried to do pulmonary tests on them, but all we can detect is gas,normal gas,that’s naturally produced in the body, all other vital signs are correct and functioning normally,we are stumped Dr,we was hoping you could help.

DR:  
I will try my best, now let's go and get these answers from your chiefs shall we.  
They walk into the council chamber, only half the glory of its former self,the roof had caved in,they approached the door to their left where the chief is sitting at his desk, very shaken,and dusty, slightly cut but no real damage that the Dr could see. 

THE CHIEF CONSULATE:  
ahhh,there you are Dr,I hope I find you well, and all is back to its correct state of mind shall we say

DR:  
Don't patronize me little man,you promised me answers, now speak, why did you do that to me?,what was my crime?,why was it so bad? that you felt you had to keep me away from what's important to me ,and where is my T.A.R.D.I.S

THE CHIEF CONSULATE:  
Now, now, Dr what have I said about your temper, it's always been your down fall you know,that’s what landed you here in the first place.

(chuckles)

(the Dr frowns and glares at him)

DR:  
yes, yes, get on with it or I'll hit you with my shoe.And while were at it,where am I,what planet is this?

THE CHIEF CONSOLOT  
:well you crashed your machine on our tiny little planet brackia doctor,  
it was a memorable day I can assure you  
the children were playing,the woman were all working in the fields  
the men were patrolling or hunting,it was a lovely day,(sighs)  
then all of a sudden there was a mighty explosion above,  
a strange tear appeared, blocking our sun,then it kind of snowed,  
but we realized it wasn’t snow falling, it was particles,  
then bits of falling machinery followed, satellites and the such,we were petrified,   
so we tried to run for cover,then out you came,   
with your blue box,just tumbling through the crack at a tremendous speed,  
in a great ball of flames,and crashed landed right out there(points to the window),  
you came stumbling out of the box, screaming and raging like a mad thing,  
so I sent my patrols out to restrain you,  
you were having none of it,  
so they tranquilized you and brought you here and locked you up,for yours and our safety  
A couple of days later the crack repaired itself,  
during that time we built these chambers,so that we could still survive, and escorted the rest of our race down here,  
once we had finished this task, we proceed to contact the other galaxies for aid,  
and discovered they also had seen your blue box,and the same strange crack had appeared in their atmosphere,  
so we concluded it must have been you and your machine that created this destruction,  
we held a trial and convicted you, and agreed that if we were to keep you here, and keep you calm ,  
that we would have to remove any memory of your time in the blue box,  
while doing this, we discovered you were a time lord,  
and have been discussing among our chambers that you are possibly the only one to help us with the problems  
that you created,that’s fair don’t you feel doctor?

The doctor stands there in shock, at the realization of what he's done,he can't believe he had been this foolish,bits and pieces of that day flashed in his mind,pain hitting his head as he tried to remember,he had been upset,angry,he had been fighting with the subdifians, but what over? all he can remember after that was stepping into the T.A.R.D.I.S,had he won?he remembered crying,why?oh for heavens sake I wish these memories would sort themselves out its getting annoying.He shakes his head, what happened to Clara he just couldn’t remember, no matter how hard he tried, where was she? maybe she was here somewhere? he'll have to ask,but why did the T.A.R.D.I.S go out of control like that?he focuses back on the chief .thinking was hurting his head.

DR:  
yes I suppose so,  
I wonder what had made that happen  
she's usually so calm and loyal  
the T.A.R.D.I.S never behaves in such a way,  
I wonder if I was attacked,  
by the way was there was a woman with me?  
brown eyes,unusually round face short and built like a man?

the chief consulate:  
no I don’t believe there was doctor,  
we only saw you emerge from your machine.  
Now back to the problem at hand

The doctor listens on with a sad concerned look on his face, what could of happened to Clara?he remembered a little bit more, as the chief kept rambling on about his problems,he could remember hitting the counsel,she had started to spark,he didn't have any control,

DR:  
oh why am I such an idiot

The chief looks at the doctor puzzled

THE CHIEF CONSULATE:   
sorry doctor? what was that

DR:  
Oh nothing, please do go on,  
i'm sure it’s a fascinating story,  
don’t worry about other people's problems

THE CHIEF CONSULATE:  
Yes ok quite,  
well since that day, clouds have been forming over the lake,  
we are baffled,there is a constant fog surrounding our planet,   
and our elderly, sick and young alike, have well, started to have strange symptoms,  
we have sent patrols out to take samples, and they have come back stating,  
strange sounds are coming from the lake,  
some of them have come back saying,(pauses) well it's probably nothing

DR:   
yes, yes, I know all that,  
Forsapian has been filling me in on the way,  
now how do you feel I can help?

THE CHIEF CONSULATE:  
They are saying that there are creatures there,  
that speak to them in a booming voice,asking for help,  
they have also seen a red glow in the distance,  
they are becoming to scared to go out anymore,  
the people have started to say it’s the ghosts of the people that’s gone missing,  
but that’s obviously just a myth.

DR:  
right ok interesting!  
where is this lake you are talking about.i must go take a look,  
a holiday might just be what I need?

THE CHIEF CONSULATE  
we would like you to go and investigate further for us,  
I'm sure with your time lord technology and devices and your extensive traveling knowledge   
you can help,I will have one of my scouts escort you but trust me doctor it's no place for a picnic.

DR:   
i'll be the judge of that,let's go,  
I will need to gather a few things from my T.A.R.D.I.S before we set out.   
have your guy come get me in 30 mins.

The doctor walks back towards his bed chamber thinking, what a strange day this was turning out to be, his memories were still coming to him in short bursts sending shock waves through his head

DR:  
won't hurt me physically,yeah right

He gathers his things takes a last look around wondering how he had kept himself busy all this time and thought I'll sort through it all later. there might be something important in here.The doctor leaves the underground chambers and sees how dilapidated the T.A.R.D.I.S is and shakes his head, he looks all around him and can't believe the destruction he had caused,there was just sand and dirt everywhere a purple sky lurks over his head and a pungent green tinged fog was surrounding him he coughs.

DR:  
why do I keep doing this?  
all around me,  
all my lives   
destruction i'm no better than the time council  
I'm just an idiot traveling around thinking I'm saving people  
and making their lives better  
when all I'm doing is destroying things,

He stands there and sobs and wandering how is he going to fix this and wondering how on earth he's going to be able to get back into the T.A.R.D.I.S she was covered from head to toe in a lily type plant that didn’t seem to want to grow anywhere else but around his box,he tried clicking his fingers no joy,he tried whistling at it no joy,he reached up and run his fingers over the top of the box and found the hole empty,but then there was a strange heat coming from the inside of his jacket pocket and the T.A.R.D.I.S started to glow,he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key,the flowers start to fade away,he puts the key in the lock and the doors swing open

DR:  
Hello old girl,how are you?,I can't tell you how happy I am to see you

He walks around the T.A.R.D.I.S counsel stroking it lovingly,and then turns to the screen where a message is awaiting for him.

DR:  
now what on earth can that be?

The doctor turns the screen on and sees Clara talking to him,it's faded and the message is on a loop he holds his hands to the screen stroking her face he sits down to listen to what the message says.

CLARA:  
doctor I am sorry,  
so, so sorry I just couldn’t help,  
I just wanted you to know I loved you so deeply  
no one else could ever stand up to you,  
I know I took your change badly,it was hard on me,  
but once I got to know you again, well the feelings were just to strong,  
I am going to miss you doctor,  
always, please stay safe and remember me forever

The doctor looks taken aback

DR:  
what,what is this nonsense,   
she can't be,it's all lies,  
who is playing a trick on me,  
no ,no ,no, it's all lies it has to be CLARA!

The doctor sits and weeps into his hands wandering what had happened to her,he could hear this whirring sound coming from one of the rooms in the T.A.R.D.I.S. the sound it was coming closer getting louder a chump, chump, type of sound

Dr:  
now how did the cyber men get on board this ship, maybe it was them that killed her

The doctor stands up armed with his sonic pointing at the door,as the sound got to just around the corner to the counsel room the doctor becomes angry, this should never of happened, he should never of left her alone, he really was a bad man, an idiot with a box,as the sound appears around the door the doctor tenses himself, gets ready,

DR:  
oh! now who are you?


	3. meeting his new companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The droid enters the room with tea,she stands about 7 ft tall slim built in titanium with brown hair she has smooth moving parts and appears to be friendly

SERENA:   
hello doctor I am pleased to see you back,  
I have missed you

DR:   
But who are you?  
where did you come from?  
who built you?

SERENA:  
doctor can't you remember?  
I am Serena,  
you built me to help you in the TARDIS  
you needed an extra companion  
you bought me from the planet kabtason,  
from the great expedition, off of a astrolinkcasion  
you then brought me back here and built me, with Clara,  
she helped to style me all was well we traveled for ages, but ,but then all did not go well.

DR:  
tell me, tell me now what happened

Serena:   
we got a stress call from the Subdifiniaxts ,saying they were under attack and could we help,  
Clara said we had to go,  
but you kept insisting that it was to dangerous,  
you didn’t want to put her in danger,  
she promised to stay in the TARDIS but you just shouldn't let them suffer,you agreed, eventually,  
so off we went,you parked up the tardis and told Clara to do as she was told, and stay in the TARDIS  
she promised, but when you left she worried about you,   
so she monitored you on the screen,  
she saw you were in trouble,I warned her  
,I told her that she had promised,she told me to shut up,she was not going to leave you out there to die alone,  
so she left, just ran out of the door,  
I watched it all happen on the screen doctor, it was so sad  
and she was so brave ,you were being pulled under the water by the subdifians,  
they had tricked you, sent a false signal to lure you there,  
you had dropped your sonic and they had you round the neck pulling you down,  
she went out there to retrieve your sonic,so she could help you escape  
but she was to slow, they grabbed her,you were unconscious, Clara was drowning,  
I had to come, I had to help,   
I pulled you out first doctor, I managed to stop its arms from holding you so tightly  
as I pulled you up you were choking,I hadn't charged enough so I couldn’t help her too,  
you came round just as she was being pulled under for the 5th time ,you used the sonic device to cut her free,  
but you couldn’t save her it was to late  
she recorded that message just before she run out of the TARDIS  
she asked me to promise I would look after you,  
and I tried to doctor but you were consumed with grief   
you picked her up brought her to the TARDIS hoping there was some way that you could revive her,  
but there was no way doctor you knew that all along.

DR:  
no, no, shut up, shut up,  
you had better start telling me the truth or I will delete you.

SERENA:  
doctor how would I know about the message,  
you grew angry and starting hit the console,  
I tried to stop you, comfort you somehow,but you wouldn’t listen,  
and kept shouting at the TARDIS to save her,the console started to spark  
then she went out of control and we started spinning through time  
we were being tossed all about that’s when we crashed   
you ran out of the doors before I could stop you,  
I decided to stay behind with Clara,I held her,she opened her eyes for a brief moment  
I tried calling for you but you didn’t respond  
she told me to tell you as I held her  
to say don’t punish yourself doctor none of it was your fault  
she then closed her eyes and I buried her doctor I took care of her she is in the statement chamber.

DR:  
OH Clara my beautiful Clara,  
I'm so sorry for abandoning you,leaving you in the TARDIS alone   
I should of known you would of followed me,  
for being so stupid,it was all my fault  
I am an idiot,and now your gone,my beautiful impossible girl.

SERENA:  
oh please doctor don’t get yourself all worked up again,we have work to do.

DR:  
yes, yes, I'm aware of that.

At that moment there was a knock on the door,the doctor placed his belongings down and gathered the instruments needed for the investigation,and left instructions with Serena to plot coordinates for earth

DR:  
once we are done here we must take her home,  
I must not let her down again

He walks over to the door opens it and walks away head held low still feeling the pain

SCOUT:   
doctor  
I hope you are focused on the task at hand sir,  
not many people were willing to take you to the lakes,  
but I've been anticipating my meeting with you,  
as you used to tell me some lovely stories as a child,  
of what you had invented it was magical, so it's an honor to escort you sir

The scout salutes

DR:  
no,no,don’t do that you idiot,  
just take me to this place

They walk for hours through dusty foggy abandoned landscape,trudging through high winds and storms,the doctor takes out his sonic and scans the foul air,he turns towards the scout.

DR:  
aah ,yes, yes, it's safe,   
well I knew that, but question is,  
if it's safe what's making all the fog?

SCOUT:  
Its the creatures doctor  
,it's how they talk to us,  
they seem to thrive on it sir.

DR:  
OK I see, wait what was that?

The doctor stops suddenly ,upon hearing wispy voices through the dense fog, it seemed to grow thicker somehow.

SCOUT:  
It's them sir,  
I swear, I can go no further with you,  
its ,its in that direction,   
i'm, i'm so sorry sir I just can't

The scout points north towards the hills, then turns and runs in the other direction

DR:   
oh go then you coward,   
what use is a blithering idiot anyway.

The doctor walks in the direction of the hills and climbs the ridge,and is met with an almighty stench,as he looks over the horizon, towards the lakes ,and see a devastating sight,in front of him for miles and miles, where the lakes should be,looked like a rubbish dump,chucked into the water,were parts of machinery, strange yellow barrels with green liquid oozing out into the water.rotten food,dead animal bones,

DR  
:now what the hell is this all about?  
no one told me they were using this place as a dumping ground,

He climbs down into the stench scanning the debris with the sonic which was giving no reading

DR:  
well it wouldn’t would it, has no mechanical parts, all organic.

Then he remembers he's standing there alone,he sees the dense fog moving closer all the time,electricity pulsating through its dark mass,his sonic starts detecting a strong presence of gas, but he's not sure if it’s the methane from the rotten food,the cloud is right over his head now, as the doctor looks up, a voice emanates from the cloud,a creature emerges that looks like a mountain but in the shape of a scorpion with huge glowing red eyes.

TOXIDIANS:  
please help us,  
we don’t mean to harm you   
we just need somewhere to call our own,  
we are trying to reach you, to tell you,please help us.

DR  
:who are you?  
why are you killing all of these innocent people?  
what do you want with them?

TOXIDIANS  
: We are the toxidians  
,we do not mean to harm,  
only to live,survive,  
we are many but are dying,  
the young and old of this race are the only ones who can hear us  
,we do not mean to harm  
, but we cannot communicate through them for long,  
they cannot sustain us for they are too weak and feeble  
,we must communicate we must survive.

DR:  
you must leave this place,  
never to return,  
do you hear me! leave!

TOXIDIANS:  
but we can not doctor  
,we must survive  
, for we are many ,but we are dying,   
becoming weak, it was these romiansobdians that created us,  
it was they that helped us grow,  
help us to be born, many many moons ago

DR:  
what do you mean?  
why would they do that? just to be destroyed  
, your talking through your elbow,  
no one would do that,   
not even pudding brains ,explain yourself.

TOXIDIANS:  
When the tear opened,  
we fell through, we was gliding through space for many millennia,  
then we fell through,into a beautiful place,  
it made us feel stronger,  
but we were few, separated ,  
so we waited and waited in that dark, cold wonderful place,  
until one day we were escorted to this place,  
through what we now know were barrels, yellow barrels, full of toxic waste,  
sweet liquid food ,made us feel strong,the few become many,  
as our brethren joined us,and we swam, we become strong it was like heaven,  
we spread,we waited ,then they came and fed us,  
day after day,more and more food,  
and the gas grew strong, so we fed and fed,  
we were ever so small doctor,   
the food stopped coming and we grew weak,we needed to survive,  
these weak feeble people are full of gas,  
so we feed,we continue to grow strong.

DR:  
no.,no, you must not do it anymore ,  
you must leave,its not right,not fair

TOXIDIANS:   
but we must survive doctor it is the only way.

DR:   
I promise you if you stop  
I will take you somewhere where you can strive,  
where you can grow strong and never grow old and weak and feeble,  
I know it's not your fault it's there's,  
I will promise to get you a home,keep you safe.

TOXIDIANS:  
that is all we ask for doctor,  
a place to call our own, we must survive

With that the doctor turned around as the cloud disappeared around him leaving the stone scorpion suspended over the water and started to walk back towards the chambers deep in thought thinking about how on earth he was going to be able to save these poor creatures,he must tell the Romiansobdians to clean up there act,to never dump rubbish again explain how they had created the deaths themselves, but at the same time realizing it was his stupidity, and temper and grief, that created the problem, and it was he who must fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approaching the chambers, the doctor notices guards are placed at the entrances, he walks up to them and tries to enter,

GUARD:  
I'm sorry sir, but you cannot enter here.

DR:  
what,why? let me in,  
I have a very important appointment with the consulate, here look.

the doctor takes out his physic paper and shows it to the guards

guards:  
well im sorry councilor  
but they are repairing the damaged roof,  
it's not safe.

Dr:  
ill give you not safe  
let me through that door now   
I can not be late I will report you for this.

guard:  
ok,ok, sorry councilor clearance and all that .

Dr  
stuff clearance, this is important  
he needs to be told how much of an idiot he is

They move aside and allow him to pass

DR:  
stupid pudding brains thinking they can restrict me access,  
oh now what are they?

He spots a network of tunnels he has never seen before

DR:  
now that’s interesting

He turns towards the left tunnel and goes to look around, while investigating, he spots mining equipment strewn across the floor, but no one was repairing or working

DR:  
well the lying so and so  
there isn't anyone repairing the roof, or working ,now what are they hiding,  
why wouldn’t they let me through?

He walks back on himself muttering about how is it, that every time he goes anywhere ,in time and space there's always pudding brains, and what on earth he is going to say to the counselor when he gets to him,and how was he going to sort out the dilemma in front of him, where in heavens mercy was he going to put the toxidians, how was he going to get them there, how was he going to get the romiansobdians to stop dumping all this rubbish,lost in his thoughts he was unaware of passing an old blind woman sitting on the floor who was watching him intently she tried grabbing his attention but the doctor was to far into his thought process to care or notice her.He finally reaches the chambers as everyone else was leaving

counselor:  
ahhhhhhhh doctor  
glad to have you back with us  
,well tell, tell, what did you find out there?

DR:  
well I discovered your all idiots,  
what the hell has been going on down there?,  
I mean honestly it’s a cesspit 

counselor:  
oh now come Doctor I can assure you everything is in hand

DR:  
In hand! are you a dumb stupid pudding brain too,  
don’t you realize your feeding the things,   
your creating your own demise?  
oh and by the way while I'm on the subject of stupidity  
,what's with the left flank tunnel   
u trying to create a new wing perhaps?

counselor:  
oh now doctor   
(chuckles)  
that’s not important right now,  
we had to down tools because of the attack,  
resources were needed elsewhere,  
now would you like some refreshments while we sit and discuss this matter?   
a little tot of whiskey perhaps, or some tea?

DR:   
yes, yes, I suppose,tea loads of sugar just hurry up about it or I'll hit you with my shoe,

counselor:  
CINDY TEA FOR THE DR NOW !

DR:  
so explain?

COUNSELOR:  
well you see doctor,after the debris fell   
we had no where to put it,  
so we left it where it was,our beautiful landscape gone,  
we couldn't bury it, the air was pulling everything out,  
and that’s why we had to build these tunnels it was the only way to survive.

DR:  
yes,yes I got all that now explain what the gas is,  
when did you notice that? when did the attacks start?   
you better start giving me some proper answers I'm getting very impatient.

The high councilor shifts uncomfortably in his seat, sweat starts to appear on his brow.

COUNCILOR:  
gas I know nothing about no gas   
we have been having strange weather certainly,   
and a lot of lightning storms that knock out our lighting systems and oxygen supplies  
out of sink, and large clouds that loom over and darken the sky  
but to the gas you speak of I have never heard of such a thing

The DR sits there contemplating what the counselor has just said wondered where was this darn tea, he always felt he needed a good cup of strong, sweet tea while collecting his thoughts.

DR:  
I'm going to go and take a look around, see if anyone needs my help,  
if that’s fine with you counselor ?

councilor:  
what, what, oh yes please do DR any help would be appreciated.

the DR walks out of the chamber and decides to re investigate those tunnels, some things are not adding up here, he thought, maybe some of the residents will be able to fill me in.After the DR had left the chamber the high councilor stood up and started to pace the room, now how had he found out about the meridium, this was very unfortunate, I wonder if it was a good idea to restore his memories after all, I had told forsapian to keep that memory out of his head and to not discuss this matter further,oh now this is a pickle. 

He calls out for Forsapian to join him,he comes running into the chamber, a concerned, flustered look on his face

Forsapian:  
Sir what can I do for you?

COUNCILOR:  
have you been over chatting to our friendly DR about matters that we discussed?

Forsapian:  
No sir we agreed that we would never discuss that any further

COUNCILOR:   
then how has he discovered about the gas,  
he is out there now talking to the residents of our city  
it has become quite a dangerous situation,  
did you dispose of the last of the barrels like I instructed?

FORSAPIAN:  
Yes sir I put them into the pits just like you asked,   
they were hidden deep, so I have no idea how he has discovered them,  
and all the tunnels have been secured so that he isn't allowed to enter them,   
we have protected the mining and have made the minors go on a long break  
so as not to be approached,  
I will go find him and keep him from asking the wrong sort of thing

COUNCILOR:  
yes, yes ,very good idea,   
maybe he was just fishing for answers,   
well I threw him off that scent and told him I knew nothing of the gas,  
I think he bought it,  
right now I must get in touch with the rest of the consulate,  
let them know that trading has been ceased for now,  
and that the prices next quarter will be triple due to this little setback,  
he must not be allowed to find out,now get going, go, go.

With that forsapian turned on his heels and left the counselor to clean up his mess, he must find the DR he must in some way, try and inform him or guide him towards the truth


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he doctor wanders around the underground halls looking at all the destruction the main chamber where he was sanctioned had no ceiling left and the stone seat circle had been crushed under the weight from the roof,he walked out of there and saw that some of the pathways had been blocked

Due to cave ins and walls falling down,he came across the odd worker with hard hats on trying to clear the ways and he gently nodded at them as he passed, they seemed OK with their job so he moved on.  
He walked back past the hospital wing and saw the mess that the fire had left, and wondered what would of happened to him, had he not been awake quick enough,but no mustn't dwell on bad thoughts,thought the DR and carried on walking observing the people and the suffering around him  
looking all the time to see if anyone needed his help muttering to himself as he walked,now I'm certain I was working on something in my bed chamber, just before that boy come in,I wonder what it was, I should go back and look through all my stuff, it feels important somehow but I don’t know why,thought the DR .While walking he comes across an old woman sitting down on the ground,and realizes  
she is blind,no point going over to her he thought she's not going to know what was going on is she? as he goes to walk on by the old lady starts to get up

OLD WOMAN:   
I know your there you know

DR  
:what how?

OLD WOMAN:  
you have a presence about ya sir,  
you are ancient,yet timeless,y  
ou have seen suns burn but reborn,  
you have seen life in space begin but end ,  
pray tell me what you are sir?  
you feel so powerful yet vulnerable,  
you have lost so many yet are never alone how can this be?

DR:  
I,I, am many yet few,   
but tell me old woman how do you know all this when you cannot see?

OLD WOMAN:  
I was born with a gift sir,I sense things, I feel people

DR:  
Then tell me old girl do you know when and how this all began   
all this pain and upset,  
you seem wise so please tell me how I end it?

OLD WOMAN:  
It started with the digging sir,  
with that ere blue box,we didn’t know what to make of it,   
and me but a slip of a girl at the time,learning to work the land I was,  
then bang outta no where ere you were kicking en screaming outta ya box   
screaming bout er dying,  
they held you down sir stuck a dirty great big ruddy needle in ya  
then carried you off ,they just left the box cos it scared em see ,  
ive erd em chatting sir,scared the bleedin life outta me I can tell ya,   
sorry getting a little personal there sir didn’t mean to side track

DR:  
no,no   
(he shakes his head)  
please do go on

OLD WOMAN:   
well fings started fallin from the sky  
it was only rubbish at first, old bits of spaceships and satellites,you know,  
bits of old universe stuff, and we ran, me and me family  
found a lovely little cave to stay in, all cozy like,  
but then we got hungry ,those were the dark days, the wind, the pain,   
watching our farm getting ripped outta the ground into the sky,  
I swear it felt like the end of all fings,  
but then it started to heal us,  
then youngens and the oldies started hearing things,   
little whispers in our ed like,

DR:  
yes and what were they saying

OLD WOMAN:  
same thing they always say sir  
round and round me ed since I was little,  
HELP ,  
its always help going round and round like a parasite  
it just won't stop.  
Are you the one that started it all?  
if so please make it stop,  
I ain't long for this world now   
and I can sense such great things from you  
for the love of humanity sir save us.

The DR is taken aback by the faith and affection this woman was giving him, she didn’t even know him heck he didn’t even know himself at this moment,he leans towards her takes her hand and in a soft slow sensitive voice says

DR:  
I will try,I promise you that  
I will try my best to get to the bottom of this,  
I will try and stop your suffering

OLD WOMAN:  
ahhhh thank yeh kindly sir,  
I knew your were special,  
don’t mourn er to bad though many others will follow.

With that the DR turns away yet another tear falling from his face

FORSAPIAN:   
DR,DR

The DOCTOR turns around at the sound of the familiar voice

DR:   
oh hi there what's the rush? is my tea finally ready?

Forsapian stands in front of the Dr, arms holding his waist while he tries to catch his breath

FORSAPIAN:  
nothing I just wanted to catch you,   
show you round and all that in case you got lost

DR:   
I'm quite capable of moving around on my own you know  
I have been living here for a while unless you've forgotten

FORSAPIAN:  
no of course I haven't forgotten,  
I was thinking because it's not been that long since your memories were returned,   
you maybe a little unsteady on your feet is all,  
now where have we been already?  
there is a really lovely start to a garden project over here,  
that was started a few months back  
in fact Dr you were going to help with the irrigation side of it remember.

DR:  
of course I remember  
do u think my brain has become soup

with that they walked back towards the left flank tunnels

DR:  
wait what's that?

He paused as he turned the corner and looked at a crack in the wall that had opened up due to the vibrations after the attack,he walks over to take a closer look and sees its giving a strange shimmering glow,he reaches out with his long thin fingers and touches the ooze emanating from it,he finds it cold ,he lifted it up to his lips and tastes it.

He turned towards Forsapian  
DOCTOR  
did u know about this?  
why is there meridium oozing from your walls when its an illegal substance to trade in or own?

FORSAPIAN:   
erm it has nothing to do with me doctor,  
the counselor has needed it  
he says it's to help with the power source of the chambers.

DR:  
and how is he disposing of the excess or the used meridium?

FORSAPIAN:  
he has asked me to bury it in the barrels in the outta sheds,   
i'm so sorry doctor for not telling you earlier,  
but I was sworn to keep you away,  
I,I just couldn’t live with myself any longer not after I saw what I saw today,  
in the sky, I was worried we are to blame  
that we have created this,  
this thing that is killing our people

Forsapian hangs his head in shame as the doctor looks at him with anger, he could of sorted all of this out a lot quicker had he been told, the blithering fools he thinks to himself.

DR:  
and just out of interest  
have you dumped any of the barrels into the lakes?

FORSAPIAN:  
yes just before we restored your memories to you,  
the councilors didn’t want you to find out that they have been trading in the substance for years  
so I was instructed to get rid of it from the store rooms  
and the only place I knew was the lakes,  
why ?do you think that’s what has caused the fog?and,and,that thing?

Dr:  
yes I do,  
oh why do I have to meet such idiots everywhere I go  
,right you had better leave me for now,  
do not go anywhere near the councilor for now,  
not until I can get this formula sorted  
to correct this mess  
I can help I just wish I didn’t have to

with that the doctor makes a 180 degree turn on his heels and walks back up the corridor to his bed chambers

DR  
:now let me see what I put on those darn pieces of paper,  
there must be a solution to all this mess hidden among there somewhere

he started looking through all the mess and jumble chucked all over the floor it was an absolute mess just like his brain finally he stumbled across something he had written and drawn months ago he thought it had something to do with the irrigation system for the gardens but he then realized it could work in this situation as well he gathered the papers excitedly and ran towards the work rooms,spread the plans out and started to create his vision,  
DOCTOR:  
I can save them all  
he chuckled to himself and started whistling merrily to himself as he worked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor works on a device to help save the people and the monsters everyone lives

The doctor worked miraculously through the night, but had finally stepped back and admired his handy work, he had always been interested in engineering, had failed that class at the academy though, gaining the lowest mark in class, but he was proud of this.  
it resembled something like a status chamber, round and circular in shape with many rivets and bolts to seal the edges, it had a simple but hopefully effective propulsion system that he hoped would be sufficient enough to get them to where he needed to,the only problem he had now was where could he send them?  
there wasn’t many gas planets left within the universe that he knew was unoccupied 

DOCTOR  
oh well, ill discover that later,  
for now I need to go and sort that idiot out.

He left the device where it was for the time being he could always get them to transport it down to the lakes later as It was to heavy and bulky to move himself.He walked back up to the main council chamber, here he found repairs were underway to fix the roof and seating,he turned to go into the high consulate room but paused, there were voices coming from behind the door, it sounded a very heated discussion he leaned in with his hand on the door knob and listened in.

CONSULATE:  
I have told you before the price has to be risen due to unforeseen circumstances,  
and this moment in time we do not have any,  
so no we cannot meet the quota this month,  
but I assure you that in just a few short weeks  
production will again resume  
as planned and trade will begin as normal.

COUNCILORS:  
so how can you warrant us paying triple the price  
when we have no goods to show for it  
it's preposterous we are being treated like fools  
I am sure that we can buy this cheaper elsewhere

consulate:  
well good luck trying to do that  
we have, as you very much aware bought out all the other mines within the galaxy  
and they have all dried up  
this planet is the only place left  
so I suggest my dear councilors,  
that you pay the price I am asking or go without,  
and with that I wish you all a good night  
I am rather tired and I have a rather pressing matter to deal with  
so I shall ask you to retire for the evening and ponder on what I have said  
goodbye gentlemen.

The doctor quickly hid behind a column as the men filed out discussing to each other the proposal and many of them shaking their heads, after they passed he knocked on the consulates door

consulate:  
yes come in

the doctor thought rather tiredly,he opened the door and ended

CONSULATE:  
ah Dr I wondered what had become of you,  
you never came back for your tea after our little meeting,  
now what is it I can help you with please,  
sit, sit.

DR:  
Well consulate  
I discovered some rather interesting facts on my little tour of your city yesterday  
and I feel I am now in a position to help you,  
but I would like you to answer me some simple questions first  
and if I get the answers I am seeking  
I will consider helping you.

the consulate looked rather taken aback by this information and the Dr could see the sweat appear on his forehead

consulate:  
i'll answer anything as truthful as I can doctor  
I assure you I am keeping no secrets from you  
and I am happy that you may of found a solution to our little problem

DR:  
right first question what was that little meeting about?  
it seemed very heated

the consulate laughs as in relief and stats to relax a little he already had this one covered had thought what he would say if the doctor accidentally walked in to one of these meetings

CONSULATE:  
It was nothing doctor  
a simple meeting of heads of planets getting together to discus political matters  
and our alliances,it happens every so often  
if someone wants to change a policy and some don’t agree with it  
that is all nothing to worry about

DR:  
second question if it was only about political matters,  
why am I seeing illegal substances oozing from your walls?

the consulate nearly faints a pure look of terror on his face,the doctor gets to his feet and bangs his fists on to the table that stood between them both angrily

DR:  
you do realize that you are poisoning your people, your lands,  
not only that, you have allowed a ancient being to thrive upon your toxic dumping  
of illegal substances into the lakes where they have been using your citizens to feed off of  
,do you know how irresponsible that is,  
has no one ever told you how dangerous this stuff is to handle  
that is why the time lord council made it illegal to transport years ago,  
on top of all that  
you have been mixing it with food waste that has now killed off your whole ecological system  
and is poisoning and killing of your citizens  
I have never come across such stupidity in all of my 2000 years  
,I wish to call a meeting with all your residents  
present in the main chamber they are to made aware of their actions and educated to clean up their act  
so that normality can resume  
and your ecosystems restored,  
oh and by the way you are to step down this instant as high consulate  
you and your fellow Councillors are to inform their citizens that you are all resigning  
and that a new voting system will be put in place immediately do you understand sir?

HIGH CONSOLUTE  
yes doctor i fully understanding your meaning

DOCTOR  
on a further note  
if I could get hold of the time lords  
I would be informing them of your actions  
they would of immediately sent a prison ship to export you and your fellow crooks off for  
a full trial,  
so count yourself lucky sir  
that I cannot and you are getting off lightly do you understand me?

CONSULATE :  
yes I understand doctor I am truly sorry  
and I will commence immediately to arrange the said meeting  
will an hour be sufficient for you ?

DR:I also have a ship/capsule that needs transporting to the lakes  
will you arrange a crew for me to take it please  
I will go and get prepared.

With that the doctor leaves a rather flustered ex high consulate behind and goes off to his bed chambers for a lie down and to clean out the rest of his things he must be ready to leave as soon as he had completed this mission he had been here long enough,he had to get Clara's body home very soon and there was still that pressing matter of where could he send them, his head hurt from the long nights work and all the stress and upset he had consumed over the last couple of weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor lays on his bed which feels like hours rubbing his temples he could not sleep he had too much on his mind what was he gonna do after all this was over apart from lay Clara to rest next to her mum and dad,no he couldn’t think about that now it could wait there was more pressing issues to deal with

DOCTOR  
planets? planets? where can I put them?

he suddenly sat bolt upright in bed

DR:  
I've got it   
yes of course kabtasan the most toxic waste land there is  
,its where all space debris ends up   
they will be able to thrive there

with that he jumped out of bed did a little happy dance and proceeded to go to the meeting he must tell the romiansobdians the happy news, and maybe stay a while to see who they choose as their next hi consulate and educate them a little better on caring for where they live they were a nice race really and he might even come and pay them a visit once in a while once there back on there feet.  
He walked down the corridors and saw they were transporting the vehicle

CREW:  
right where you want this thing doctor?

DR:  
place it on the lower shore next to the caves ill be along in a moment

CREW:  
okeydokie off we go then lads work to be done

The doctor looks on amused with the scene in front of him,then turns and walks into the council chamber where loads of sad anxious faces looked at him, He walked over to the podium and proceeded to educate them on how they must from now on dispose of their waste safely, and how to recycle effectively,eager faces started smiling at the reassurance that they could have there planet back to how it was years ago and that they could once again feed off the land and live on the surface again,so they ould feel the sun on their backs and swim in the water.

DR:  
I have also arranged for the Toxidians to leave your planet,  
I have arranged some transport for them to leave to Kabtasan   
where they will be able to thrive and breed without the destruction of any more of your people  
,none of you will come to anymore harm  
and will hopefully learn to carry on with your lives in peace and happiness

With that the doctor stepped of the podium to a huge cheer and stamping of feet and was replaced by Forsapian who was having a very difficult job of getting the crowd settled again

FORSAPIAN:  
people please I am aware this is a very happy day for all of us   
but please may we keep some decorum  
there will be plenty of time for celebrations later thanks to the doctor here

To that another huge cheer and clapping erupted, the doctor laughed raising his hands in the air in victory and enjoying the attention and feeling very happy and contented he was gonna miss this simple race

FORSAPIAN:  
people, people, please hush now

Silence fell over the chamber as people listened

FORSAPIAN:   
as you are all aware,  
we are in need of a new high consulate,  
papers have been placed near where you sit   
and I would appreciate it   
if you could all Wright a name on there  
that you feel is worthy of being the next person you would like to run things  
then place into the boxes at the end of your row  
once all have filled out there papers  
the independent council will count out the names   
and elect the one with the highest nominations,  
I ask for quiet and patience while this is completed   
thank you,please now proceed.

The doctor stood there for a few moments thinking, sipping the sweet tea that had been provided for him while he waited for the results to be announced after what seemed like an hour but was probably only a few minutes, he never did have any patience, someone stepped up to the podium

INDEPENDENT PERSON:  
DR,  
Romiansobdians,   
the count is in and a unanimous vote has been placed  
Forsapian can you please step up here to accept your certificate of office and your ceremonial robes

The doctor clapped the loudest, he thought this was a very good choice in deed, he was brave and kind and clever he would be the perfect person to organize the rebuilding of this planet ,as his science brain and doctoring skills would be an asset,though he felt slightly sad that he wasn’t coming with him on his travels he was going to ask him once he sent the toxidians away he had become a good friend

FORSAPIAN:  
I truly am honored for this   
thank you residents of traxidia  
I will promise to stand alongside you not against you  
and together we will become a planet that people from all galaxies will want to yet again visit  
I cannot thank you enough doctor  
it will be sad to see you leave us  
but I'm sure you will come and visit us again one day

with that the doctor shook his hand said thank you and walked away to loud cheering and someone was singing it was a lovely moment,he walked towards the main doors carrying his last few possessions took one last glance back then walked away from the city and people of traxidya feeling very proud of what he had achieved,he started off towards the hills pass the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
DOCTOR  
I will be there soon Clara just a little longer,

he walked alone across the desert landscape wind in his hair and eventually reached the lakes he paused on top of the mountain edge looked down upon the caves seeing them position the homing vehicle.  
He walked down the ridge, coordinates in his head that he must set before asking the Toxidians to leave, the hose was positioned just as he had asked and so he set to work typing them in checking that none of the rivets had come undone, no all was still solid and sound good,he turned towards the water in a loud booming voice the Dr called out

DR:  
toxidians please show yourselves  
I have a proposition to put to you

The crew looked terrified, the doctor turned to them 

DOCTOR  
don’t worry you have nothing to fear while I am here  
trust me they will not harm you,   
all of a sudden the cloud started to arrive over the horizon   
growing bigger and bolder  
more menacing than before lightning crashing out below  
red eyes appearing within the mist then a hissing sound

TOXIDIANS:  
where have you been DR  
we have waited you never came  
we needed to feed,you promised us  
that you would help find us a home you lie

DR:  
no I have not lied  
I am here now to tell you   
that I have found somewhere for you to go to thrive

TOXIDIANS  
but why should we leave  
we have an abundance of food here   
we are growing strong doctor  
we have grown braver  
we don’t need your help to leave

DR:  
please   
I ask you the people of this planet have done nothing wrong,  
apart from being slightly stupid   
but they have proven no threat to you or your race  
in fact they have helped you to thrive and grow  
in many even though they have been unaware of it  
can't you do them a favor back ?  
I have found a lovely planet for you  
it has a huge expanse of water with a never ending supply of organic waste  
for you to breed an thrive on   
now how does that sound hmm?

TOXIDIANS:  
yes ,yes that sounds like a good plan,  
we can leave here  
we can leave with dignity   
and have a home to call out own  
yes this pleases us immensely doctor

DR:  
good ,good, I am pleased,  
I will now commence the start of the procedure,  
I will need you to return to your spore form   
so that I can assist you into the pod,   
the coordinates are already set   
and I hope you have a pleasant journey and happy lives

on that last speech the doctor could see the cloud starting to diminish and thin he could hear low hissing noises coming from the spores that looked like petals from a dandelion plant that settled upon the water.The doctor set the pumps to extract and gently transported the spores into the pod,once all clear he entered the correct destination, ignited the propulsion system and sent them off, waving as they went.

He turned to look out over the lakes the sky was now blue the suns shimmer on the waters nearly blinding him he took a big deep breath turned to the crew shook their hands and said his goodbyes he then walked away from them back to the T.A.R.D.I.S feeling rather contented but then realized the task in front of him was not going to be an easy one she had been through so much with him so many adventures he must see this done right.

He opened the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S and entered, there he saw Serena waiting for him.

DR:   
right Serena I'm ready let's take her home

the Doctor flipped the lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S started up whooshing and whirring as she took off, to her next adventure.

Next time:  
The doctor lands on earth in the 21st century and arranged to bury Clara in a enormous ceremony only to be stopped by an old enemy will he be able to complete his mission.


End file.
